


Five Nights at Aperture

by Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher/pseuds/Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago,  Freddy and his gang of mascots were hired to entertain the children in Bring Your Daughter to Work Day.  </p><p>Now,  the animals are back for revenge.</p><p>Will GLaDOS and Chell survive the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He had been watching for a long time now.

Chell returned to Aperture a few days ago, coming home to a not-so-warm greeting from GLaDOS. Chell didn't seem to mind. She just gave GLaDOS a smirk in reply and those two had spent their time talking about Chell's adventure outside. It wasn't anything adventurous,  although GLaDOS had shown some interest when Chell had said something about alien motherboards and stuff like that. 

They were quite peaceful and happy with one another's company. They haven't noticed the dread building up at one part of the facility. They didn't notice, or they just didn't care, about the inhuman, mechanical screeches nor did they notice the loud banging and the soft, unnerving, tune of xylophones.

Unfortunately, Doug did.

Doug noticed it and each day his paranoia of the mysterious, unexplained sounds kept growing. So today he was sitting in front of the towering monitors of the surveillance room.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was still in one piece (it should be since GLaDOS had finished repairing the facility two weeks ago). The personality constructs roaming around were most certainly not the source of the noises. None of the production lines were broken and none of the machines were malfunctioning. Everything was normal.

But Doug knew better than to trust the cameras.

So he went out on an adventure, searching everywhere, checking every nook and cranny of the entire facility; the production lines, the neurotoxin generator, the offices, the maintenance section, the testing tracks, the Central AI chamber (casually peeking through the panels to see Chell and GLaDOS conversing). Nothing was wrong.

Well, he hadn't checked the storage rooms yet. Maybe the source of whatever was making the sound was in there.  Or maybe it wasn't. Doug was not expecting much,  he'd been at this for a week now with no luck. He doubted the noises must be his imagination.  Although he confirmed it wasn't after a good dose of Ziprasidone.

The journey was short and not memorable, not to mention boring as he had only the voices in his head as his company. The mechanical noises grew louder as he approached the storage room. Probably something was left turned on there and was malfunctioning. So he decided to check on it. But the defiant screeching of what resembled like a child's scream stopped him in his tracks and sent chills crawling down his spine. He gulped audibly tripped backward and fell down with a loud _**Crash!**_

That was apparently a wrong move. The noise ceased and, if it weren't for the constant whirring of machines and the hum of lasers, it was deathly silent. He felt his heart pound in his throat. Whatever was making the noises seemed to become aware of his presence and they stepped out of the room to take a look at what made the crashing noise.

Doug froze on the spot.

There were _four_ mutilated and grotesque mascots in front of him, namely a dirty yellow duck, a faded brown bear, a... pirate fox and a tattered pink bunny. They were all tall and filthy, covered with dark stains around their eyes and mouths and, well, the dark stains were actually all over them and their stench was, oh God, it was _awful._ Their smiles were so off-putting that the hairs at the back of his neck stood up.

But that wasn't the thing that made his heart leap out of his throat.

The mascots held a body of a dead scientist partially stuffed into a bunny mascot, one identical to the pink bunny. The mascot already housed a metal skeleton, an automaton to be exact. And just the thought of that body being squished into that mascot with wires and metal bits was just horrid.

The bear tilted its head and walked towards him. It must be a sentient automaton programmed and built by GLaDOS. But She wouldn't do something like this, would she?

Doug had been running away all his life. Did he have to change now? Of course not. So he ran.

-*-

GLaDOS and Chell  were having a brutal shoving contest for some reason the author was too lazy to think about much more write. Chell attempted pushing her core only to find that GLaDOS had already moved out of her reach, thus falling down to the ground with a yelp.

Chell sat up and rubbed her shoulder angrily before looking up at GLaDOS with a scowl on her face.

"What was that about?" She whispered to the large AI who seemed to be looking around her chamber. Her chassis was tense as she looked around. It suddenly hit Chell that GLaDOS was not taking interest on the walls or ceiling, but rather she was looking through her cameras. Chell opened her mouth to ask her about it but was hushed by GLaDOS immediately.

Then she heard a faint tune of a music box. And she felt a sense of foreboding wash all over her. She looked around to the entrance. It was completely open. She wasn't bothered by how open the door was. Well, not until now.

She knew that tune. She heard it years and years ago, she remembered. She heard it during the Bring Your Daughter to Work Day. During that day she saw the tall looming figures of automatons playing this particular jingle. It was during that day when five of her classmates went missing, never found again.

The blame was on Doug. But since there were no evidences to support this, he wasn't chucked out. Not that he was the one who killed them. He wasn't. Someone else did. Chell didn't know who exactly it was but she saw him. His sandy blonde hair and blue-gray eyes, his old, weak build and his tattered clothing. Obviously not from Aperture. She knew damn well each of the names of the employees in Aperture.

Chell was snapped back to reality when she noticed that the song had stopped and the large body of the supercomputer above her quickly whirled around to face the doorway, overlooking the corridor.

And surely, one of the automatons was there, at the very end of the long corridor. Freddy the Fazbear.

"GLaDOS." Chell hissed at her. GLaDOS didn't move. "GLaDOS close the damn door."

The bear disappeared. As in the bear disappeared in thin air. And, Chell knew, that this was just enough to send GLaDOS into a not-so- obvious fit of panic mode.

"What the hell was _that_?!"

But Chell had no time to answer as Freddy had just reappeared closer to them, just inches away from the door. The automaton opened its mouth and smashed it close, and did it a few more times before Chell screeched at GLaDOS, " _Close the fucking door damn it!_ "

GLaDOS twitched and started swinging around in anxiety. The door was still open.

"GLaDOS! Close it or-"

"I can't, alright!" She admitted in a forced calm tone. Chell knew it all too well though. She was already panicking. "The door mainframe won't respond. I can't even delete it. That... that _thing_ is blocking the signal."

"Uh, GLaDOS?" Chell called out uncertainly as Freddy approached them. "GLaDOS it's getting closer!"

"I can see that." GLaDOS said, jerking sidewards as the automaton let out a garbled screeched. Chell let out a shrill scream of fright when the floor panels flew upward in a flash, sending the mascot flying out of the room. It disappeared again right before it hit the floor.

"What was that about?" Chell asked, still catching her breath from the recent attack. "That was completely creepy and it scared the heck out of me..."

GLaDOS was not paying attention to Chell. She was focused on the lying cassette tapes at the end of the hallway. The automaton might've dropped it when it teleported. Summoning one of her claws, she gathered the tapes and laid it on an elevated panel. Chell had stopped talking and watched GLaDOS do whatever it was she was doing. Her claws disappeared with one of the tapes, labeled with a large **1** and played it.

"I don't want to scare you but there are creatures, no, machines running around unnoticed here in this very facility. Though I find that hard to believe knowing you, GLaDOS, but apparently they've been here for a long time. They're coming after me and I am not sure whether I can return there safely so I'm recording this to tell you what I've found out about these animals

"Apparently they're automatons from one of the annual Bring Your Daughter to Work Day. You probably can't remember it, they deleted your memories of that. Five children were killed during that day, all of their bodies unfounded. Well, I think I know where these are now. Someone stuffed them in the machines. I don't know how or why but it just was.

"So that's the back story. Now for survival. I'm in the surveillance room if you're wondering. And that's the first thing, you have to keep an eye out on them. I know you don't take orders from a human but listen to me now. You need to check on your cameras closest to your chamber. Close the doors when they're near you and only when they're near you. They probably might find a way to disable you from the main power grid so you have to save energy. And also disable you from the rest of the facility except from the cameras. I don't know how they do it but they just could.

"They can't disable you that long though, knowing you. So probably six hours at least and eight hours max. Again, keep an eye out on them and conserve energy."

A loud banging boomed from the speakers that made the Chell jump in shock. GLaDOS didn't even twitch.

"Shit. I have to cut it here. Good luck, I guess.  Keep an eye on the storage room. If one of them are missing it means they're on the move. Oh,  and if  your test subject is found,  she'd be stuffed into a mascot.  She won't like it though, as it is filled with, uh,  metal and wirings and large leftovers of endoskeletons. Okay,  I'll be honest, she'll die in there, in the mascot.  So do really be careful."

GLaDOS looked away with a flickering optic. She must be looking through the cameras. Chell tried waving her hand in front of GLaDOS, just to see if she really was switching through the cameras.

GLaDOS yelped.

Chell stumbled back when the omnipotent supercomputer's large chassis dipped down to its default position. The lights dimmed a great deal before going out completely. The panels also seemed to fall limp and for the first time in Chell's life in Aperture, it was completely silent.

Chell heard a distant growl from somewhere in the facility.  Chell jumped on GLaDOS' core and climbed up her chassis.  She was going to be killed by GLaDOS if she finds out she was using her as a ladder. But between Freddy stuffing her into a mascot and GLaDOS flooding the room with neurotoxin,  she'd rather the supercomputer killing her.

In the darkness, she saw the silhouette of a fox,  a large running fox - an automaton. And it was coming after her.

She's done for.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The night was dark. And so was the room she was in.

 

GLaDOS willed her chassis upward, her movements slow and rigid.  She brightened her optic, and...  Wait, was it just her or was her chassis was feeling a bit heavier than before? She languidly looked up.

 

One mascot was running towards her in great speed and was a few feet away.  In a split second,  GLaDOS had closed the metal door, jerking backward when the mascot banged on the metal door wildly. It continued for a couple of seconds before stopping completely. She raised herself upward.

 

Her chassis felt considerably lighter just before another crash reverberated through her chamber. She turned on the lights and looked down. Chell was lying flat down on the ground, moaning, her eyes screwed shut in pain. She sat up, not seeing GLaDOS bent low on her and accidentally hit her face on GLaDOS' faceplate. Chell yelped and and clutched her head. GLaDOS lifted herself a tiny bit higher, to let the test subject get up.

 

"Did you just climb on me?" GLaDOS asked, her tone dipping into a cold, displeased,  menacing one, her optic gleaming brightly. "Did you just actually use me as your personal ladder? How dare y--"

 

_"Warning Auxiliary Power at - 70 - percent."_

 

The two unlikely companions stared at the ceiling. Chell's mouth hung wide.  "What?  Seventy percent!  No way." Chell said loudly in disbelief. She became more paranoid.

 

GLaDOS, however, was too busy already to pay attention to Chell's scandalous yells and questions about the power.  The supercomputer was shutting down unnecessary processes and turning down the brightness of the lights.  She turned off the hall lights completely as she thought they need turning on when one of the automatons were gone and probably just outside the chamber . She also suspended some of her processors,  she didn't like it though. Her processing power was slowed down and she felt so sluggish, so much slower and more... _human_ ,  but she had no choice.  She,  in general, already spent a lot of power so GLaDOS resolved to make minimum movement, as to spend less electricity.  She re opened the doors on her left and right.

 

Chell yelped when the lights in the Central AI Chamber went dim, spontaneously dimming with GLaDOS' gold optic. She tensed when she saw the dark corridors making GLaDOS laugh at her paranoia. Chell scowled at her and shoved her core.  GLaDOS returned it playfully. 

 

"Don't worry. A bunch of animals stuffed with endoskeletons won't be enough to kill me." GLaDOS announced confidently,  switching through the cameras one by one.  Her voice quivered though. Chell didn't seem to notice the unstableness of the supercomputer's voice and relaxed instead. GLaDOS was far from relaxed.  She only said that  to shake off her own dread of this very first night. They've lost so much power already and,  hell, GLaDOS didn't even know what they were up against.  All she knew was that there were an unknown number of animatronics on the loose out to murder them.  Or they were going to kill the test subject.  Her,  GLaDOS,  well,  they can't murder her. After all, she was the most intelligent, omnipotent supercomputer built on earth.  They couldn't possibly outsmart her.

 

Typical inferior animatronics. They would be a piece of cake to defeat.

 

Her internal clock stroke one. 

 

GLaDOS found three of the animatronics gathered in the storage room.  Apparently all of them were sitting quietly looking absolutely normal.

 

"They're all in the storage room." GLaDOS whispered to Chell.  "The bear which attacked us earlier,  a duck and a purple bunny. "

 

"Freddy's the bear,  Chica's the duck and Bonnie is the bunny. " Chell told her. GLaDOS gave her a small nod in acknowledgement before remarking,  " Foxy isn't here. "

 

"How did you know his name was Foxy?" Chell asked her,  raising an eyebrow.  GLaDOS tried her best not to roll her optic.  "That was supposed to be sarcasm but I would like to congratulate human's stupidity for actually naming a _male_ pirate fox _Foxy,_ that's just stupid. Foxy is registered as a female name, and in no way _pirate-like._ Besides,  what is a pizzaria doing with a pirate fox? Utterly dumb,  if you ask me."

 

"GLaDOS pay attention to those cameras. " She snapped at the AI, not wanting to prolong the discussion about fox names and pirates in a children's pizzaria.  GLaDOS made a noise of annoyance.  "I _am_ paying attention to the cameras. What are _you_ doing? "

 

"Obviously nothing," Chell growled at her, narrowing her eyes,  "because it's not like I have something to do here! You can't obviously let me see through the cameras with monitors,  we'd be wasting energy. What do you suppose I do?"

 

"How about this," GLaDOS offered as two pairs of buttons emerged from the panels. One on Chell's left and the other on her right,  each pair had a red and white button. "Your job is simple." GLaDOS continued, gesturing her core to the buttons,  "You press the white button,  the one that switches the lights on, when I tell you to  and only when I tell you to. The white button to your left will only open the left corridor's lights and vice versa, same for the red button which controls the doors. Red left button,  the door to your left. Red right button, the door to your right.  Do you understand?" Chell nodded slowly. Giving the light buttons a test. 

 

GLaDOS refocused all her attention in searching for the fox.  She swiftly switched from camera to camera, checking on the storage room if one of the animatronics were gone. So far they hadn't moved an inch, or a micrometer for that.  The fox was nowhere to be seen and that was not a good sign.  So was the fact that the cameras overlooking the neurotoxin generator was disabled and she can only receive audio feed. 

 

She checked on the power meter and she only got sixty-nine percent of power left.  To make it worse it was just around 1:45.  So she shut the cameras down for a moment and stared at the floor.

 

She wondered how inferior artificial intelligences were able to disable her without her knowledge. It seemed quite impossible. She was far more intelligent that they were. She was clever, cunning and the greatest of all the artificial intelligences created by man. How in the world did they disable _her?_

 

She wondered about this for a few more minutes before remembering to check on the storage room. She absentmindedly stared at the two animatronics left in the room. Wait.

 

Two animatronics were left in the room. Where was the other one?!

 

She switched through the cameras near the storage room, the cameras overlooking the Rattman den and she saw Bonnie in there, stating at the camera, mouth wide open. It didn't move.  It just stared at her and GLaDOS stared back.  GLaDOS shrugged the unsettling feeling that the bunny might be actually trying to gouge out the her thoughts through the camera,  at the intensity of that creepy stare.

 

So GlaDOS took interest with Rattman's art.  The Rattman den had a graffiti drawn on the walls of a dining room with a lot of long tables and party hats. It was also dark in there so she had trouble seeing the other details of the drawing. She couldn't go and turn her night vision on, that would be spending a lot of power, and that was what she needed to conserve. Now that she thought about it, she should pay the generator a visit, it was providing less and less reserve power. She needed to change it. That was the most likely solution. But replacing a supplementary power generator would take a day or two. They'd die if she did it now.

 

GLaDOS returned to take a look at the storage room right after a good long stalk on Bonnie, sure that he was not going anywhere. Freddy and Chica were still there and so far everything was going smoothly. She didn't even need to worry much. It was proving too easy for her. That did made her suspect a bit but she won't complain. Anything to end this stupid night.

 

But when the clock struck two, she started regretting thinking this was easy.

 

GLaDOS flicked through the cameras in great speed, growling in frustration as she did. She had just lost signal from every camera, as in every single one. She felt a tap on the side of her core and she shut the cameras off. "What?" She snapped at Chell. It was 2:10 AM and she got sixty-six of power left.

 

"Well, you're obviously frustrated."

 

"What if I am?" GLaDOS lifted her core up to face the human. "Check the lights. Now." Chell slowly reached for the right hall light button.

 

"SHIT!"

 

Chell screamed right into GLaDOS' microphones and fumbled to hit the red button to close the door. She stared wide eyed at the door.

 

On the other hand, GLaDOS, to Chell's utter disbelief, was laughing. She reopened the door to reveal a poorly drawn figure of an animatronic. GLaDOS earned a smack from Chell. GLaDOS didn't mind.  It had hurt Chell more rather than it hurt hera. Chell flinched and withdrew her hand.

 

"That was not funny!"

 

"Yes it was." GLaDOS replied plainly with a smirk, returning to the now reconnected cameras.

 

It seemed that Bonnie had teleported to the room overlooking the incinerator. It was surprising filled with spare parts of animatronics. and there were mostly the costume's heads were there. Then there was one complete, intact endoskeleton sitting atop the table.

 

GLaDOS examined the endoskeleton with utmost curiosity. She started listing down details of the endoskeleton, speculating the functions of some parts that she was unfamiliar of. And a bit later, she found herself drawing it in her mind for a bit more careful review on it if she had time. _If_ she had time.

 

The AI shook herself from the immersed anatomical study session of the endoskeleton she was having and took a look at the Rattman den again after she glanced at Bonnie. GLaDOS was a bit surprised that Chica had decided to go there. How she got there, GLaDOS was yet to find out. As far as she knew, Freddy teleported his way through her facility. Bonnie would interrupt the signal of the cameras before making his way to wherever he wanted. Foxy apparently ran. Chica though... GLaDOS sighed and turned the cameras off for a few minutes, conserving her power. She had sixty percent left and the time was a quarter to three.

 

"God. Why is the clock moving so damn slow?" She let out a resigned sigh, the speakers crackling softly. She momentarily shut her optic. She was so tired. She wanted to engage into sleep mode so much. But she cannot rest, not now, because she needed to stand guard. Unless she wanted to risk being attacked by monstrous animatronics, yeah, she'd do just that.

 

"I don't know." Chell replied boredly, the tinge of terror no longer present in her voice. "You're the AI, you should know."

 

GLaDOS chuckled and reactivated her optic. "In case you didn't notice, that was sarcasm. I _do_ know the answer." She pointed out. "It's a question of perception, obviously. You know the saying. _Time flies when you're having fun._ Unluckily, stalking a set of animatronics isn't fun."

 

Chell snorted. "Sitting around waiting for a supercomputer to give me orders isn't fun as well, just so you know."

 

GLaDOS ignored Chell and took a look at Bonnie again before keeping an eye on Chica. Yet, to her dismay, the duck had already disappeared. So she also teleported. Why can't they just walk for the love of Einstein? Or run like Foxy?

 

The cameras went black again.

 

God Bonnie was so annoying. 

 

When the video feed came back on,  Bonnie wasn't in the incinerator room anymore.  She flickered through the cameras to find him.  She listened closely to the audio feed from the neurotoxin generator. Nope.  Nothing extraordinary there. She switched cameras.

 

She twitched backward when she saw Bonnie staring up close at the camera of the West hall which was literally just beside her chamber.  She felt her fans speed up a bit in anxiety and she started rocking back and forward.  That bunny could teleport to the door any time now. She awkwardly shut the cameras off and looked at Chell.  The human had been watching her curiously.

 

"Check the hall to your left." Her vocabulator spewed out quickly. "Now.  Go." GLaDOS kept rocking backward and forward,  thinking of possible outcomes if the robot had entered her chamber. Every single one was more dreadful than the previous and each one either ended up with her core being forcefully ripped from her body and causing a disaster,  or her being forced to shut down, repeating the last two minuted of her life. 

 

Chell,  hesitated for a moment but pressed the button nevertheless.

 

The hall was deserted.

 

GLaDOS let out a sigh as Chell turned the lights off again. Now she had to get back to the cameras.  But... Just to be sure...

 

"Chell,  leave the lights on." She commanded the lazy human sitting on the floor. She grumbled and pressed the hall lights to her left.  It was still deserted.  Chell looked back at the supercomputer with a raised eyebrow.

 

"We're wasting power. "

 

"That is true," GLaDOS agreed, staring at the corridor, weighing out the consequences. "but there's a large possibility for the fuzzy purple rabbit to teleport at the door when I reactivate the cameras.  I'm not taking chances. " She looked at the power meter. It was down to fifty-two percent. If she had a face, she'd be gaping at the power meter.

 

Fifty-two.  _Fifty-two percent._ How did that even happen?! That was far too much power wasted.  Then she realized she was swinging back and forth, moving far too much than necessary.  The lights were also draining the power. GLaDOS quickly went still and changed back to the cameras which were surely disconnected. Before she was able to deactivate the camera she heard Chell squeak followed by a smashing sound of her fleshy hands making contact with the button. GLaDOS put the cameras down to look at the test subject breathing heavily.  GLaDOS smirked and gestured her core to the closed door.

 

"I told you so."

 

"You've said that a lot of times and I think it has lost its meaning. " Chell snapped at GLaDOS who rolled her optic as she opened up the door Chell had been neglecting because her power had been drained to forty-eight percent.

 

"I'll think of another one next time."

 

"Yeah,  sure you will. Speaking if time,  what tine is it?"

 

"Three thirty in the morning."

 

"That's still a long time to wait..."

 

And it was.  For the next hour the two had done nothing but keep watch and insult one another. Bonnie never acted much after that and the most Chica would do is give GLaDOS a little surprise when she appeared in front of the camera with a twitching head as if malfunctioning and a bit later it started sending out sparks. She was reminded by how the Moron would do that right after she crushed him like that. She watched with an invisible smile. Ah,  that time. How much she wanted to do that to him again and again... and again.

 

When the clock struck 4:45 in the morning, their power were already at twenty-nine percent and, God,  was that threatening.  GLaDOS decided to be a bit more idle,  for probably fifteen minutes or more.  So she did. She shut her optic off,  listening to nothing at all.  Most of the facility's machines were off. She still didn't know how that had happened. Like, when was the last time you saw an AI programmed to sing in a pizzaria disconnect a super intelligent,  all powerful supercomputer from the main power grid without the supercomputer's notice?  Never!

 

Then again... there was the Moron.

 

She shook herself from her train of thought and saw that in the duration if those fifteen minutes she had only used up one percent.  Wow.  It seemed that doing nothing did have a good effect as well. Hmm.  Learn something new everyday.

 

She returned to the cameras.  Chica in the Rattman dining den,  Bonnie standing in the office room beside test chamber three which was just beyond the west hall.  Freddy looking absolutely statuesque. An absolute role model to all of the animatronics.  Staying still in _one damn place._

 

She checked the other rooms and was surprised (not really) to see Foxy peeking from the shut down Turret Production Line. She considered taking out some turrets only to remember that these were also deactivated.

 

It was five and GLaDOS was starting to doubt if Bonnie or Chica was going to attack.  They were already near the Storage room and they never made a move nearer her chamber.  So once again, as to conserve power, she deactivated the cameras and her optic. She planned resting for twenty minutes at least.

 

After that time she automatically switched on the cameras and saw that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica hadn't left their places.  When she took a look at Foxy though... 

 

He was not there.

 

GLaDOS panicked,  as Foxy was one hell of a runner, she switched to the camera overlooking Test Chamber 3 and she saw Foxy running like a freaking boss with his mouth chomping in a speed that matches his running skin. The possibility for Chell to close the door in time was just as possible as a bird breathing underwater.  She had to send the command herself.

 

And yet it failed her again.

 

In that picosecond,  her command was sent and was immediately denied by the door mainframe.  She growled. There was really no point in telling Chell.  They'd be too late. She had to take her chances. She overrode the door mainframe and forced it to close with an earsplitting crash. 

 

The crash took Chell by surprise and she jolted out of her thoughts.  The loud banging even startled her more and she took a step back.

 

"What the heck?!" Chell screeched right after the banging ceased. "If this is another one of your sick jokes I am going to --"

 

_"Warning: Power at - Twelve - percent."_

 

God no.

 

"GLaDOS," Chell whispered, "what in the world have you been doing with the power?!"

 

"I didn't do anything. I could've sworn it was at twenty-five percent just a minute ago."  GLaDOS replied weakly. Or seemingly weak. She minimized the volume of her voice a great deal in hopes to put off the total power drain.  The temperature of the room also dropped as she turned off the thermostat. Doing that though allowed her to cool herself off with the help of her surroundings instead of the fans so she turned those off too.

 

Time: 5:50. Power: 6%

 

GLaDOS did her best to prolong the life of the auxiliary power but with the inconsistent rate of power drain she wasn't sure when exactly the power would go out.  When she would be forced to shut down.  They weren't even sure if GLaDOS _would_ be reconnected to the Main Power Grid at 6 AM. Bonnie had repositioned himself in the Office complex,  threatening to attack them any time.  Chica was most probably in the neurotoxin generator. She heard her tamper with the laser near there. Turning it on and off until she stopped and the humming became steady.

 

Wait.

 

That laser wasn't on a while ago.

 

It took her a couple of more minutes to register what was happening. It took her a few more minutes to grow aware of the humming and the whirring of machines embedded deep in the facility.

 

_"Nuclear reactor: Online. Thank you for waiting."_

 

That was when it hit her.

 

They survived.

 

_**A/N:** _

 

 _ **The last part I wrote in a hurry. Believe me I wanted this chapter over and done for.  I honestly wanted to finish Night Four and Five because I simply cannot take the plot I made already.  I had written out some of Night Four and the flow of Two and Three.  I'm planning to make it brief.  I'm also having a hard time editing because the tablet is lagging at the beginning part of the chapter because it is**_ just too long for the tablet to handle _**and honestly idek. Nonetheless,  Night Tw**_ _ **o will be posted next week.**_

 *Note, the map is at the side

*Note two, the Restroom (10) will be changed to the Bring Your Daughter to Work Day Science Fair Booths

 

 

 


	3. Night Two

**Time**

**One hour to Midnight.**

"Hey,  GLaDOS..."

**Power:**

**A Hundred Percent, Nuclear Reactor Online.**

"Have you found them yet?!"

**Location:**

**Central AI Chamber**

"I would've told you if I did."

**Night**

_**Two** _

"So that's a no,  right?"

**Four Animatronics...**

"God. I told you no five minutes ago, didn't I?" The supercomputer replied, letting out a static sigh of exasperation. "I need to do something about that cognitive deterioration you're having."

"Hey! I--"

GLaDOS turned her microphones off. She had had just enough of the supposed to be mute lunatic she was with. The previous night was tiring and she couldn't find the animatronics anywhere when the power came back. She didn't risk sending Chell out. If Doug did get killed by the animatronics then they were more dangerous than she had thought. She wasn't able to kill Doug no matter how many attempts she made (though she lost interest in killing him a few months back). Point was that if the animatronics were able to kill someone she _couldn't_ kill then those _monsters_ were far more challenging than she initially thought.

So seeing that the first few hours being entirely fruitless, GLaDOS decided to sleep. She dreaded for the worst at night. Might as well recover her wits while she still can, eh?

Chell roughly rasped on GLaDOS' core whom jerked back at the contact. She lifted herself up again, remembering that the nuclear power reactor was _still_ on and that she need not to conserve power just like last night... yet. Chell held up a set of cassette tapes in front of her. Oh,  yes. Rattman's _tutorial._

She turned her microphones on as she took the tapes from her test subject with her maintenance claw. The claw disappeared and in a few seconds a raspy male voice exploded from the speakers.

"How was your first night? It went well I suppose, you're listening to this. Well. Great job. Unfortunately the animatronics become more active as the week passes by. That's my case anyway. But,  just in case, be careful.

"Oddly,  Freddy doesn't come off the stage himself. He prefers to leave when it's dark. So it's really best if you do not lose power. Also keep an eye on everyone. If one of them is missing then... I'm not sure what intricate defense tactic you have there but I'm betting you have the hallway on either side of your chamber open when needed. Basically your blind spot. Check on it. Also Foxy doesn't like _not_ being watched. I don't know why, but he loves attention. Okay, that's all for tonight. Uhm. Bye."

The AI shrugged and checked the storage room. She was met with frustration. The animatronics still weren't there. Where, for the love of Science, were they? It was 11:57 PM already. Weren't they suppose to be there already? Or they just teleport out of nowhere. The teleportation technology wasn't even close to perfect so -

Teleportation...

_Black Mesa._

Ooohhhh when she would get a chance, she'd kill them. She _will._ Right after she has ridden Aperture of Black Mesa technology. But for now, she had to wait. And she would because she had suffered far worse than these filthy animatronics...

**Nuclear Reactor compromised**

**Emergency shutdown of** **central_core_GLaDOSv4** **.2** **.2_2014.0623**

**Auxiliary power detected.**

**> Auto init central_core_GLaDOSv4.2.2_2014.0623**

**Initializing Central Core.**

**Auxiliary power at - ninety-nine - percent. Do you want to go into power saving mode (y/n)**

**> y**

**Power saving mode initiated.**

Her vision returned back on and she flicked her optic up at the test subject, to make sure she was still there. She was still there, sitting on the floor looking at the buttons beside her while humming to herself. GLaDOS shut off her optic and preceded on taking a sweeping look through the storage room,  Bonnie and Chica being out early. Foxy also seemed to be peeking out of the window where the deactivated master turret was housed. A staring face-off was happening, both AIs incapable of blinking and for a while they did nothing but glare at one another.

The staring contest was a draw because the cameras went black, signaling the move of Bonnie. But the disconnection went rather longer than she expected, and maybe it was because she was no longer enthralled by fear. In fact it was boring. Incredibly. And she just want the night over and done with so that she can do something more productive than hanging around babysitting lesser AIs. By the time the signal was resumed, it was already one thirty A.M. Bonnie being in the incinerator room still littered with the same animatronics' heads she was so sure she incinerated when she woke up from sleep mode. Were they strong and resistant to heat as well? Hmm,  Black Mesa had no originality.

Chica was in the neurotoxin generator, tapping and rasping on whatever it was she was tampering with. For a few more minutes she stayed and listened, tried seeing if the duck was tapping in some sort of pattern. Apparently she didn't make a patter,  not even a simple rhythmic beat. Disappointing.

Ah. Freddy was _still_ playing role model. GLaDOS wasn't surprised. Maybe the leader of the gang wasn't at all minatory or even suggesting evidences that he was alive. If it weren't for the time he attacked them first, she would've ignored him completely. But that fact was present so she did need to baby sit him. The supercomputer checked on Foxy once again. He was still peeking out there and GLaDOS stopped herself from accepting an inviting staring contest invitation once again. She shook her core and skimmed through the other cameras, just in case there were other animatronics out there.

GLaDOS re-checked on Bonnie who was still there in the very same spot he was in. She stared at him for a couple of minutes before the signal went down again. Hmm... Wait a second. Bonnie never moved much when she wasn't looking at him much. He still moved but not as frequent. Same could be said to Chica. Mhmmm. Interesting. Maybe these AIs did have a patter of their own. Rattman did say that Foxy won't attack as long as she kept an eye on him. Freddy, although, was not active. _Yet_. He was not active yet and she suddenly got a sense of foreboding. He was active during the dark so that meant that the leader of the gang would be the one to finish both of them off when she was deactivated. That wasn't a pleasant thought.

GLaDOS regained visual feed from the cameras. She skipped from one camera to another. She couldn't find Bonnie. Damn it. He must be heading toward them. But... she had also realized something.

Chica left the neurotoxin generator room.

"Chell!"

With a swift movement, GLaDOS shut the cameras off and reactivated her optic in time to see the test subject respond to the faint but sharp voice of the supercomputer and turned both of the lights simultaneously. GLaDOS' fans sped up a great deal when she saw what awaited beyond those doors. Even though she expected it, the smiling faces of Bonnie and Chica peeking from either side of them made her feel claustrophobic. She felt trapped,  and she was trapped in that same room her whole life. She felt surrounded, somehow. She started emulating heavy breathing and looked side to side in swift movements of her core. Why won't Chell _close_ the damn door? Was this some prank she had planned out with the Rattman!? Well, it wouldn't get to her. GLaDOS glared at Chell who seemed to be frozen still on the spot. Chell didn't get the memo to close the door. GLaDOS pushed Chell hard and snapped her back to reality.  After what seemed like a decade to GLaDOS, Chell yelled and smashed the buttons of both doors closed before any of the animatronics got closer.

GLaDOS growled and lifted herself to look through the small opening of both of the doors. Chica twitched and snapped at them making some kind of distorted screaming noise which hurt her just by listening to it. Bonnie disappeared rather quickly though and was now back in the offices.

" _ **Warning: Auxiliary Power at - fifty - percent. "**_

What? Why was the power at fifty percent?  That's impossible.  She took every precaution to conserve power. It was just three twenty and they only had fifty percent of power. She didn't --

"Chell open the doors already! You're wasting power, for the love of... Open it _now._ Close the lights as well.  Stop lazing around. You really are usele-- Don't give me that look you lunatic. Just do what I say, it's not the time for jokes."

Chell fumbled to open the doors and close the lights in a somewhat slow way before facing the supercomputer with furrowed brows.

"GLaDOS," she said sluggishly. "You're comprehending things too fast."

What? What did she mean she was 'comprehending things fast'?

GLaDOS became fully aware of the loud whirring of her fans and the audible humming of her active processors and then the continuous draining of power which was now at forty-five percent. Then the string of calculations she was making at the back of her mind appeared in glowing green text and she finally realized she had reactivated all of her processors without her knowledge. She had also started to move too much. _She_ was the one wasting power. Well,  shit.

The noise immediately ceased when she had turned most of her processors off again and when she had allowed herself to calm down and go back to the default position. Everything became faster now. Or rather she had become slower again. She sighed. "I'm sorry about that. It seems that I had accidentally, involuntarily reactivated all of myself."

GLaDOS went back to the cameras now that she had been idle for fifteen minutes. She immediately checked on foxy who was now in front of the camera. God,  that was close. If she was idle for maybe a minute longer he would've left.

"All of yourself?" GLaDOS heard Chell say when she checked on Freddy.

"Yes." She replied, scanning the active part of the facility from one camera to another. "I turned off my processors and suspended most of my extra processes. The only things on are the vital programs and other things I can't suspend. I'm as slow as I can ever get. I'm as slow as a human. It's stupid and uncomfortable but only good thing I can see from this is that time is not as slow as I remember it is."

"Hm?"

"Time is excruciatingly slow once I'm fully active," GLaDOS explained, accepting another staring challenge from Foxy, "because everything I do can be done in a picosecond. I run complex calculations every second while maintaining the facility and testing and of course a lot of other things I do like supervising and _everything._ You know how fast one needs to think to fulfil that, right?"

GLaDOS supposed that the test subject nodded the way her body shook beside her. Chell then shrugged and proceeded to humming which GLaDOS found familiar. The words of the song came to her as she looked at the dirty towering figure of the bear looking at her.

_Please let us get in! Don't lock us away,  we're not like what you're thinking!_

_We're poor little souls who had lost all control and we're forced here to take that role._

_We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone since 1987. Join us be our friend, or just be stuck and defend,  after all you only got..._

"Five Nights at Freddy's, is this where you want to be? I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay?"

Chell stopped and gaped at GLaDOS as if she was mad. GLaDOS stared back sideways.

"What?" She inquired at the peculiar behaviour of the human.

"You sang the song..." Chell whispered disbelievingly. "You actually sang it..."

"Yes,  I sang it." GLaDOS replies flatly. "Was singing not allowed,  I wasn't notified."

"No," Chell shook her head. "But I didn't expect you to know that."

It was GLaDOS' turn to shake her core. "I remembered the song. Probably heard it sometime ago."

"For a supercomputer who boasts about super intelligent, you still can't figure out things from your past."

GLaDOS scoffed. "My memory was wiped for who knows how many times. I'm quite surprised they haven't corrupted me yet."

"I think you already are."

Chell yelped when GLaDOS' core hovered a few inches from her face, her optic dilating threateningly.

"Woah, I didn't mean to offend you!" She roughly pushed her away and Chell stepped back from the AI. "I mean, look at you. You _hate_ things a lot. You're acting all cold and stuff like that but at times you're actually nice." Chell sat back down beside her core. "And I know you are. I've seen you. We're _roommates_ _._ I mean, you let me sleep in here anyway. But I have seen you."

GLaDOS shut her optic off and looked at the cameras. "I'm not willing to listen to any of your delusional nonsense. I have animatronics to look after."

"Fine. Be that way then."

The two sat  in silence as the clock struck four thirty. Chica once again attempted to get in but GLaDOS was no longer afraid. The animatronics were just playing jumpscares on them so it was easy to get over it. Or that was what she thought they were doing. But if they wanted to overthrow her, they'd have to do a better job. A better job, indeed. Of the moron was able to do that then these lesser AIs wouldn't be able to. Unless they miraculously become cleverer. Ha! It took her years to be developed, the animatronics wouldn't be able to catch up with her intelligence in just a _night...._

Could they?

Five o'clock came without much of a scene from Bonnie. GLaDOS rarely checked on him anyway so he didn't move much. Foxy, though. He'd been threatening her lot and she didn't want him banging on her door like that. She found out last night's moment with Foxy knocking _calmly_ on the door drained a bit of her power. Seeing that the power was at thirty-two percent and it was just a quarter to five, she can't risk having her power lower than that.

_**Smash!** _

"GLADOS PAY ATTENTION FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Reactivating her optic again, she looked at Chell inquisitively then at the closed left door then back to Chell then back to the door. She zoomed her optic a bit to see Bonnie smiling right at them while smashing its metal jaw open and close rapidly. GLaDOS shrugged and tiredly closed the lights and stared at Chell instead so that she would have a break from these animatronics just for at least a minute. 

Chell, however, didn't want to be the point of GLaDOS' focus. "Why are you doing that?"

"Nothing,  really."

"You don't do things without a reason."

"I usually don't," she sighed,  shaking her core. "But I'm as stupid as I've ever been in my whole life and I don't know anymore. I just want the night to end so I can be back to my former self. Okay?"

Chell nodded. "I wish I could help you supervise Freddy and the gang though."

"Maybe..." GLaDOS said , her tone changing into her sweet malicious one. If she had a face she would be smiling at her. "I'll think about it."

As promised, she returned to the cameras a minute later. Foxy was still there, gladly and Chica was in the East Hall. Freddy was _still_ not joining the fun and Bonnie was still beyond their closed left door, where she seemed to always attack. Chica attacked them twice going for the right door. Foxy's first attack was him running to the left door. Freddy also through the left door. Wait... shouldn't they even out the odds of them not dying? Three animatronics attacked their left and one other attacked their right. Note: Make more observations regarding these animatronics patterned behaviour.

Hmm.  She hadn't exactly seen Foxy and Freddy attack recently so their patterns might be changed. Foxy would obviously go to the left door because he'd want an easy route to them. And if she was the fox,  she'd choose the fastest way to get to her prey, especially of they weren't paying attention. Freddy's behaviour was still unknown to her. She needed to bait him into moving. Someday. Not now. Not now...

" ** _Nuclear Reactor Online. Have a nice day."_**

GLaDOS sighs as she initiated sleep mode. She had enough of this game. She would have to step up her game next time. Oh she _will._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I swear, boring, innit? Because I needed this over and done for because Night Three is where all the action is and that's why this chapter was so late. I got so hooked up with night three and four I started writing out some parts. Woot!
> 
> Thank you those who read this story, to those who reviewed and fanned thank you as well. I'm encouraged to keep on writing this fic and to finish it as soon as possible.
> 
> Bless your faces!

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this in every possible site I exist in and then gmail kindly reminded me that I have a AO3 account and so I decided to post it here as well. I am into FNaF so much I just love it and I can't resist making a fanfic crossover with Portal! And so, tadaa~ 'ere we go!
> 
> I don't bloody know why, but people liked this. Thanks mates <3


End file.
